The Lost Princess
by BellaGirl101
Summary: There are 5 siblings that lost there parents, and right after they lost their parents they found out they have powers. Are they the people the prophesy foretold? Some Harry Potter characters, not all.
1. Intro

My name is Avalon McKay; I have what you call a special family. I have two brothers and two sisters. Damon and Bentley are 21, and twins. I'm 18 and my twin sisters Caelyn and Ela are 15. Were all 3 years apart but we look after each other. I have never been good at telling stories; I never know where to begin. So I guess ill just tell you before we found out how special we are.


	2. Chapter 1

"Damon, Bentley, Caelyn, Ela breakfast time!" Avalon screamed from the kitchen. She made eggs, bacon, and toast with grape and strawberry jelly. She loved cooking for her family. About ten minutes later you could hear four sleepy people coming down the stairs. Caelyn and Ela were always first, Damon and Bentley always tried to skip breakfast, but Avalon would just open the curtains in their rooms anyway so now they just get up.

"Avalon its 7:00 am." Caelyn said just starting to wake up.

"Didn't you guys want to go watch the town's people set up the Christmas tree? We go see them set up every year." Avalon said while putting eggs onto Caelyn's plate.

"Well yeah, but its not same anymore." Caelyn said after biting off a piece of bacon.

"Ela, do you still want to see them put up the Christmas tree?" Avalon said putting the remainder of the food onto her own plate.

"Yeah I'll go with you, but only if Damon will come to." Caelyn said looking over at Damon.

"No way Caelyn last year I almost got jumped because of you and your mind reading tricks." Damon said throwing his hands in the hair.

"Hey they deserved everything they got" Ela whispered under her breath. Caelyn giggled with her sister.

"Aw come on Damon, you out ran them." Bentley said smirking.

"Shut up Bentley. All you did was stand there and laugh, and if Avalon didn't-"

"If I hadn't stepped in we all would have gotten in big trouble, and just because they were being jerks doesn't mean that you can zap them." Avalon said smiling at Ela.

"But you were the person to erase their memories Bentley, and you did a great job at that. I know how hard it is to control your powers. And besides if we don't use our powers we won't get into any trouble." Avalon said while finishing up her orange juice.

"Alright Ava I'm in, but only if Caelyn goes." Bentley said looking over at his sister.

"I'll go, and Ela will go two." Caelyn said

"Caelyn Stop reading my mind!" Ela said cleaning up the table.

"Sorry I don t even have to try to hear thoughts or even know what your feelings. But the part I don't even understand is why I can't read Ava's mind. Or even get a feeling, anything." Caelyn said looking straight at her brothers.

"Don't ask me, my powers don't work on her either." Bentley said.

"And what did you try to erase from my memory Bentley?" Avalon said looking at him, but she already knew. She just wanted him to tell her.

"Well you see… I… umm… Wanted to go to this concert… And you said… Well… You said-"Bentley tried to say before Avalon cut him off.

"I said no but you went anyway so Damon covered for you, and Ela and Caelyn were meant to distract me. Right? "Avalon said closing the dish washer.

"How did you…" Bentley said.

"I already had tickets for me and you but when I found out that you went behind my back, well." Avalon said.

"Avalon I'm older then you, I can do whatever the hell I want to do." Bentley said. Then all of a sudden the lights went ballistic, and Bentley was thrown onto the couch 20 feet away. Wind was blowing all around Avalon and then just as sudden as it happened it stopped.

"I'm sorry Bentley, but mom and Dad left me in charge. If you want to hold a vote to who is the leader go ahead do it. But that means you're in charge of keeping the rest of us feed, cleaned, educated, and powers in check. Can you handle that? ... I didn't think so." Avalon said and went upstairs to her bedroom, and left everyone quite.


End file.
